


Taking bigger steps

by MatteoVSTheFandoms



Series: quarantine fic challenge [13]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: 5 years in the future, M/M, cannon bipolar character, cuteness, proposal, talk of manic episodes and depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatteoVSTheFandoms/pseuds/MatteoVSTheFandoms
Summary: Sander isn't thinking about the next minute, he's thinking about the next 70 years.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: quarantine fic challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676617
Kudos: 44





	Taking bigger steps

5 years. That was how long he had called Robbe his boyfriend. 5 beautiful, crazy years. And he wanted more. 

There had been ups and downs, of course, and plenty Manic or depressive episodes to go with. The second ever time he had an episode in front of Robbe, He had went and bought an engagement ring. The very ring that currently resides in his pocket. Thank god Robbe had never found out about that or he would have freaked out, especially with them only being together for six months at the time. Not to mention they were just kids, 16 and 17 years old. 

Right now though, Sander was at home, waiting for Robbe to get back after a day at college. He had busted his ass in the kitchen, making Robbe's favourite meal and scattering roses throughout the house and setting up the table. 

The box in his pocket currently felt like it was burning a hole and he was growing more and more anxious as he waited. 

Twenty minutes went by and finally at 17:30 Robbe walked through the door. 

"Sander? Baby what is all this? I didn't forget an anniversary did I?" Robbe's voice sounded through the living room. 

"In the kitchen baby! and no, I just wanted to do something special for you." He said poking his head around the door. 

Robbe smiled at him as he hung his coat up and kicked off his shoes before walking into the kitchen. 

"MM, smells good handsome." He said giving Sander a kiss. 

"Thank you, Now sit. It's ready." Sander said, pulling out a chair for Robbe. 

They sat and ate and spoke quietly about their day and new things going on with their friends or college courses.

"Hey, um, can I ask you something?" Robbe said. 

"of course baby." Sander replied, taking hold of Robbe's hand. 

"what was tonight really all about? you've never done this before, not to this extent at least." 

Sander wasn't expecting that, but it gave him his chance. It was now or never. 

"Well, you know how much I love you. I have loved you since we were 16 and 17, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't picture my life without you in it. This past five years have been the best of my life and I don't want it to end. I'd like it to be permanent. So, Robin IJzermans, will you put up with me forever? Will you be my husband?" Sander said, by the end both of them had tears pouring down their faces. 

Robbe nodded. 

"Yes, of course!" 

Sander smiled and pulled out the [ring](https://www.purelydiamonds.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/500x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/p/d/pdwg080w.png%20) and put it on Robbe's finger. It fit perfectly. 

"Baby this ring is beautiful! I love you so much." Robbe said, wrapping himself around Sander, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"I'm glad you love it, although I do have a confession to make about it." He said into their embrace. 

"Oh?" Robbe pulled back to look him in the face. 

"I bought it four and a half years ago during the second episode you ever saw me have. I crashed before I could give you it, which I'm glad about because I'm sure you would have freaked out, but I kept it because I knew I would need it for you someday." Sander admitted. 

Robbe smiled.

"I'm honestly not surprised, It's something I knew you would probably do, but I knew you were the only one for me even though I definitely would have freaked if you asked me then." Robbe giggled. 

Sander smiled and dipped in for a kiss. It started off tame but grew more and more passionate. 

"Bedroom, Now." Robbe panted against Sander's lips.

Sander guided them both towards the bedroom, Neither breaking the kiss even as Sander kicked the bedroom door closed behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed part 13! I think I'm going to do 30 days or 31 depending on how I feel when I get that far.


End file.
